Nightmares
by LifeProtector
Summary: Naruto is an Eastern-European witch. He and his classmates go on a class trip to an old castle, but they have to wait until the evening until they actually get to see it. The trip turns out to be a nightmare. SakuxNaruxSasu, only as friends.


**Nightmares.**

* * *

For a long time now, Naruto knew the secrets of his family, the whole history of it all. He was proud of his heritage, but the duties that came with it were kind of freaking him out.

Thanks to his powers, he kept seeing dreams every night, and there was a period when he could only see nightmares. The nightmares were something that were more horrible than horror movies. The images were like that out of a horror movie, but his dreams were so realistic, that he felt like it was real. Like he was awake and everything was happening for real.

Another thing about his powers that he didn't like was the fact that he could feel the ghosts around him. Thankfully he couldn't see them. But he still didn't like to be outside after 12 o'clock - the time of the phantoms.

In Eastern-Europe, they have a belief that the ghosts come out exactly midnight. And from which part of Eastern-Europe is Naruto from? Estonia.

How come he had such a weird name for an Estonian? His parents liked the Asian culture, especially Japanese. They found it cute to name him after fishcake. Naruto didn't know what to think of that...

But back to his powers. He also knows what herbs to use to heal any illness there is. Even if he wouldn't know that everyone else in his family were interested in healing herbs then he would've still been curious about such plants. It's just in the blood.

He could also predict the future a litte, especially through his dreams. He could even see clips of the future, but he never remembered them, not until he lived through that moment. That's when he remembered that he's seen it in his dreams. He also knew the rules of the dreams and different meanings in his family, which are:

1. If you see someone who is deceased in your dream, DO NOT TOUCH THAT PERSON! Even worse would be giving that person something you own, like for example, a handkerchief. And if that dead person is trying to give you something, you should deeply consider if you should accept it. If it's a very close person then it shouldn't be so wrong, but even then, BE CAREFUL!

The thing is, the deceased can take something from you even though they're dead. For example, your ability to see. In Estonian mythology, the dead live in the ground, in a place called "Manala", there is no heaven nor hell. And if any person needs to contact a spirit, they can. In Estonian culture, spirits are mostly good and helpful, but can be a bad sign in your dreams.

2. Seeing dust or water in your dreams means illness. In Naruto's case, when he's been ill, he sees himself swimming in soggy water but always climbs out. If he wouldn't, it would mean that he's going to fall ill. If he sees himself in a dusty place but won't leave the place before he wakes up then he's also going to fall ill. If he goes into a place that's dusty but comes out of there before waking up, then it means that he was ill.

3. Seeing white in your dream, like lots of snow, means that you're feeling troubled or worried. Then you should figure out what is troubling you and take care of the matter.

And yes, you can decide what your dream is like, you can make your own decisions, at least you should be able, that's what Naruto's mum told him.

Another thing he can do, he can tell by the clouds in the sky what the weather will be for the day or for the next days that will come.

* * *

_What if dreams would come to life?_

* * *

Naruto and his classmates were on a school trip to an old castle, what castle was it? Naruto couldn't remember, he couldn't give a damn about it... He'd much rather be at home and sleeping. But apparently the place was a major tourist attraction. Actually, there were so many tourists that it was hard to find your own people.

The teacher was pissed off, they wouldn't be let in the castle until the evening because of a movie shoot. Since teacher is a stubborn bitch, she decided that the whole class will be staying there until the evening. So the whole class had to be hanging around in front of the castle with different tourists from different parts of the world. By the end, everyone were sick of waiting and wanted to get back to their hotel. It was almost midnight!

But finally they were let in, all sighed of the relief. Only them were still there, everyone else got sick of waiting and went away. They went through the halls, but they were dark. They couldn't see much. The teacher turned on the lights and then told them of an idea for a game,"Lets try to see if we can find each other in the dark."

Everyone groaned at the idea, but hell, like they could do anything when the teacher was nuts. So there they were, running around the castle, trying to find each other. But by now, it was after 12 o'clock and that was freaking Naruto out. By logic, an old castle like this must have been haunted. So he felt very uncomfortable. He entered a dark hallway and could tell that inside the same hallway was another person. He automatically felt the need to protect that person from being scared by ghosts. He knew very well that simple people who weren't witches like him, were scared of the souls of those who had passed away, his mother and him, frankly, found it ridiculous.

"You shouldn't be alone in the dark..." Naruto grabbed the hand of the person and kept the person close. By the spiritual energy of the person, he could tell that he's never met this person before. He went to a window to see who this was. It was another guy. He seemed to be Japanese, only with a lighter skin colour, like that of a woman. The guy had dark hair and dark eyes, and the haircut looked funny to Naruto. The hair was sticking up on the back of his head like he'd already seen a ghost. Since Naruto didn't know anything about the guy he decided to ask,"What's your name?"

"Sasuke." Said the teenager who seemed to be as old as the blondie. Naruto told him his name, why he was named like that and also was confirmed that the boy in fact was Japanese, just like he had thought, and they went on looking for others.

"How come you're still here, it's late."

"I've wanted to see this castle ever since I was a little child, now is my only chance and so I decided to wait even though it's late now. What about you, why are you here?"

"A stupid class trip. I'd rather be home, instead I have to sleep at a hotel tonight since it's a two day trip and see some old haunted castles. I don't see why you wanted to see this place willingly anyway." The guy with the darker hair chuckled to that and kept close to Naruto. They randomly opened doors in the castle, wondering if they'd find someone there or not. The blue-eyed guy opened one of the doors only to find a dark hallway. Without thinking he went on until he reached a room. The room seemed to be a basement room, an old catacomb where they used to torture people. From the window of the small room came through soft moonlight, only to land on a pile of corpses. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe he was seeing this again... He's seen this in his nightmare before.

From the sides of this pile, he could see blood rolling down towards the ground. He couldn't even count how many bodies there were. There were just that much and it was too dark to tell. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see it all again and as soon as he was ready, he opened his eyes only to find himself sitting on top of that pile. He looked down at one of the corpses. This dead body had it's eyes open and he could tell this person had been blind. Had been or is? Because suddenly, the man turned his head towards Naruto, he couldn't see the blonde teenager there but he could feel him, so he kept staring at him with his blind eyes.

As Naruto looked back, he could see how this man was still alive, but rotting. The man was rotting alive. Half of his face was eaten by maggots which still kept eating his flesh greedily. Naruto finally let out a loud scream, made his way off the pile and ran down the dark hallway back to the bigger hallway where he had left his Japanese friend.

He quickly closed the door, grabbed Sasuke to move on as soon as possible, and told Sasuke,"Do not go in there..."

The dark haired guy was a bit puzzled. He had heard Naruto scream, but why? He didn't want to know.

Naruto could feel it. There was something evil in this castle and it was following him around. He cursed his energy that was like light in the dark. It had always drawn the dead to him like a candle is inviting a moth to it's warmth. He kept opening doors with Sasuke, they had to find Naruto's group to get the hell out of there.

"Naruto!" He heard the all familiar squeal of his pink-haired classmate. The girl kept stalking him, she even followed him to the same high school but Naruto couldn't hurt her feelings because no matter what, she was still a friend. He met her thanks to her parents, the friend of her parents were also interested in the Japanese culture so they named their daughter after a cherry blossom, but in Japanese. Her name was Sakura, and like already mentioned, she had pink hair and her eyes were light green.

"Hey Sakura, have you found any of our other classmates so far?" He asked her hopefully. The girl but a finger on her chin, tapped it against it a few times and then said cheerily,"Nope!"

Naruto hung his head of disbelief... She shouldn't be so happy when they're practically lost.

"All right, stay with us." The girl nodded her head enthusiastically and clamped onto Naruto's strong arm, squeezing the life out of him. "Sakura, please be a bit more gentle."

The girl acted like she didn't hear him and rubbed her cheek against his arm. Sasuke shook his head and smirked. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged their names and the three went on. Naruto opened another door. As soon as he opened it he quickly pushed Sasuke in and pulled Sakura in along with himself. He quickly shut the door as he could feel the foul spirit again. It was still after him. By now he could tell that this spirit wasn't an unlucky sad spirit, neither was it just a bad spirit or a poltergeist. This was something far more dangerous.

He ran as fast he could, his other two friends asking what's gotten into him. Sasuke had no clue what so ever, but Sakura who had known Naruto her whole life had a feeling of what's going on. They kept running through this hallway, lit only by the moonlight that came from the windows. They reached the door in the end of the hallway, Sasuke was the one who opened it, ran in, after him came Sakura then Naruto. The latter closed the door was soon as possible. He even found that there's a key in the lock and turned the key to lock the door. Whatever was after them, it couldn't get to them as long as Naruto believed that the door could keep it away from them.

The ghost after them, rammed against the door on the other side of the door, not letting them escape that easily. Naruto turned to his friends only to find that they were frozen with the fear of what they saw in front of them. There was two ghosts. Both were male and one of them wasn't wearing a shirt. The one who was half naked had he's artery sticking out through his neck, connected to his stomach, the one next to him was holding scissors. He opened the scissors, put the blades around the arteria of the other man, near he's neck, and cut it off. The blood came pouring out. But he wasn't done yet, he used the scissors to open the stomach of the man next to him. The three friends could see the guts in the man's stomach and the blood seeping out. Sakura couldn't take it, she turned around to throw up. Naruto opened a window, grabbed both of their hands and jumped out, dragging the two of them along. Of course they were on the first floor so they didn't get hurt so much.

As soon as they got up from falling onto the ground and looked up, Naruto realized that he had made a mistake. In front of them was a battle field, full of bodies. There were so many of them that there were actually dead bodies on top of other dead bodies. The corpses looked like people who had not only died because of war, but also because of plague. The field went as far as they could tell. By the end of the field there was a little girl. She looked at them, put her hands to her face and shrieked like a banshee. Her eyes were closed but even then, the bloody tears she was crying came from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

They all covered their ears to silence the piercing scream. Sakura was the first to run away. She ran by the castle wall, trying to find a door. They still had to find their classmates. The guys followed her.

Meanwhile, Naruto kept thinking, what was that thing which was after them? Especially after him. What did it want? After a long thought he realized, since it was worse than a poltergeist, it must've been a demon. That must be it. Because he normally can't see ghosts, but now, he's in this castle and that thing is after him, so he has been seeing horrible things. Things that you can only see in his nightmares. He figured out that this castle must be a gateway to hell, for why else would there be such a strong energy that even people who aren't gifted can see the deceased?

When they finally found a door to get in, they made a promise that they'd never get separated no matter what. This place was cursed. They tried to find the room where the teacher and the class had started this game. Inside the room was a stairway to upstairs. As Sakura could recall, the teacher must've gone upstairs right after she had turned off the lights, she could tell by the clacking of heels on the stairs. Naruto didn't think, he went right up the stairs. As soon as all three of them were upstairs, he could feel the demon again. He wouldn't admit it, but he was cared and he was glad he didn't tell his friends what he had discovered earlier or they would be having a panic attack.

He looked around to see if there were anymore doors or any ways to other parts of this castle. He looked to his left and saw a room that was connected to the hallway, therefore, there was no door, so he was a bit relieved. He understood that the doors were dangerous to open for they never knew what would come. He went to the room connected to the hallway and found that this is where everyone were. For a moment he felt at ease. He saw that the teacher had done a good job by finding all the members of this class. Only he and Sakura were the ones missing.

The teacher quickly walked over to the three, asked where they had been and who was the third person with them, and led them to the other classmates on the other side of the room. The trio could see how most of the classmates were walking in circles or from one part of the room to another, terrified of what they also had seen this night. Naruto could only imagine what they had seen as he sat down by a wall of the room to relax for once. On his right was sitting Sakura, Sasuke was standing on his left. He let out a last deep sigh of relief, thinking it was all over while the teacher was trying to find some kind of a transportation back to the hotel on her cellphone.

Of course he had been wrong when he thought it was over. Oh hell, it wasn't. The demon had finally caught up with them and came into the room, making everyone hysterical once again. Naruto didn't know what a real demon would look like, if they have horns or not, like people liked to believe, and he still wasn't going to find out since the demon was wearing a long robe and a hood was covering it's head and face. He kind of looked like one of the dark riders from Lord of the Rings. As soon as the teacher saw it, she dropped her phone and all the teenagers screamed and tried to get as far away from it as they could.

Naruto was the only one ho didn't scream even though he was just as scared as everyone else. He remembered this story his mother had told him about the first witch of the family. The witch had mostly been a healer, helping people treat their illnesses with different herbs. And he wasn't just a witch, he was also an adviser. Then the crusaders had reached the Baltics and burned him alive. He was a man with a light hair colour, light eyes and when he was burned, he was wearing a long black cloak and a black hat as customed to the men around that part of Estonia(1). After being murdered like that, the witch has stayed in Manala but you can summon him when you're in much trouble. But even saying his name in vain is just wrong. He was told that saying his name if there is no real problem was strictly forbidden. But now was a good time to call his name.

Without a second thought, Naruto rose from where he sat and shouted as loud as could,"MIHKEL!"

And right then and there, a man in a long black cloak and a black hat, with light eyes and hair stepped into the room though a wall. He didn't need to be told what was the problem. He could already feel what trouble was lying ahead his family member all the way to the Manala. He walked over to the demon, looked at the thing in a way like he wanted to tell him "you do not belong here, this is the world of the living". Suddenly the man grabbed the demon's neck, wrapping his fingers around it as tightly as possible. He began walking towards another wall, dragging the demon by it's neck. It tried to get away but the man's hold on him was too strong. It screamed as it didn't want to be dragged back to hell. The man stepped through the wall to take the beast where he belongs and then to go back to where he himself should be, ready to be the guardian angel to his family.

Everyone were shocked as they looked at the event which was displayed in front of them. Before they could get over of the surprise, Naruto told everyone that they should first get out of this castle and then find a way back to their hotel, they all agreed. As they were about to leave the grounds of the castle, Sasuke stopped. Naruto urged him to come with them, but the young man shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Asked the curious blondie. Sasuke just looked into his eyes and said,"I cannot leave."

"What do you mean 'you cannot leave'? Did you forget something behind?" The dark haired man looked sadly at the blonde man, said his goodbyes and faded away. Naruto was so shocked that he couldn't even get a word out between his full lips. Sakura marched over to Naruto, and dragged him away. She hadn't see what had just happened.

"Where's Sasuke?" Was the bubbly girl interested.

"He went his way..." Replied Naruto.

---

The next day, after he got home, he went on his computer and found out more about this castle on the internet. He read about it's history and about recent events concerning the castle. He found an article that gave him his answer. It was written two years ago. What he could read from there was:

"Yesterday, around 4 in the afternoon, happened a cave-in in of the catacombs in Laitse's castle. Most of the tourists got away safe while one of the Japanese tourists, Uchiha Sasuke, age 16, didn't make it. The rescue team was desperately trying to dig out the teenager, hoping he was still alive. Unfortunately, the boy was found dead. The body will be handed over to the grieving family in a week."

Naruto closed the window, feeling an indescribable sorrow.

* * *

(1) - the link to a good picture is this one -- .com/readers/2008/09/25/354751_

I don't know if this sounded scary to anyone or not, maybe it was hilarious to most of you, but I just wanted to share my nightmares with everyone else. The story is a bit altered to make the different parts fit even better together, and so I could write in this as many elements as I possibly could which I've found terrifying to me. This is a story I put together of different dreams that I've had. Naruto was supposed to represent me. The things about him having a guardian angel who was a witch and all those things about his powers are actually things about me. I also didn't use my guardian angel's real name because it's forbidden to say it, it's very sacred in my family, just like God is to many people in this world.

Thank you for reading this. If you can imagine all of this scary, then I thank you even more. Because all of that has been so terrifying to me that there was a time when I was even scared to go to sleep. There was a time when I could only see nightmares, nightmares so graphic that they felt real, I felt like I went to hell in my dreams. Even my mum couldn't believe what I was going through and even shook her head saying,"I don't understand how you can see this kind of dreams..."

If you didn't find this scary, try to put yourself in my shoes. Try to imagine what it would be like to see death, blood, illnesses, darkness and to feel ghosts in your dreams each and every night. How they're so realistic that they feel so real, just like you're actually wide awake. They feel so realistic that I once even said in my dream about one thing,"I've seen this before in my dream." I actually thought I was awake.

That's all I've got to say for now.

Peace, love, yaoi and fluffy slippers to everybody,

-Eva3.


End file.
